Steward Turnbull
Steward Turnbull was third class steward. Biography When the ship is sinking, Turnbull guards a gate in the Third Class Dining Room. He and Hart have a different viewpoints on the Steerage passengers. Eventually, as Hart takes group of women and children up, Turnbull blocks their path as soon as Hart is gone. He then takes charge and prevents rest of the passengers below decks until they are able to escape with the help of Mario Sandrini. Character's evolution First Class In the Third Class Dining Room, a passenger asks if they can not go up. Turnbull with crossed arms, who (along with Hart and the two other stewards) guards a gate at top of stairs, responds that all in good time. Annoyed Hart whispers something in Turnbull's ear. The latter turns back to the passengers, shouting that there's no danger. Second and Third Class In the Third Class Dining Room, Turnbull with fists on his hips, blindly promises the passengers that they will be taken up on deck soon and shouts at them again that there is no danger. Hart asks him why he keep saying that when there is danger, yet Turnbull ignores him. As the two stewards are forced to hold back the passengers, who tries to rush up the stairs, Hart tells Turnbull that they are losing control and urges him to do something. Turnbull snarls at him that they got their orders. Hart orders to send the women and children to the front, and leaves the Steerage followed by them. As Jim Maloney and his wife with children steps forward, Turnbull orders that is enough people and tells them to keep back. Jim Maloney demands to let his family through, yet Turnbull pushes him and tells him to stand back. Peter Lubov confronts him about his behavior. Turnbull gets into Lubov's face and tells him to stand back. The latter grabs Turnbull and pins him to the ground, telling Mary to run. A steward frees Turnbull and closes the gate. Turnbull grabs his keys and locks the gate. No Way Out In the Third Class Dining Room, David Evans asks if the passengers can not go up. Turnbull with crossed arms, who (along with Hart and the two other stewards) guards a gate at top of stairs, responds that all in good time. Hart asks Turnbull when will be a good time and informs him that he won't keep them down for much longer. Turnbull turns back to the passengers, shouting that there's no danger. Evans asks him if he is sure, Turnbull assures him that Titanic is safer than dry land. Evans suggests to bring the children up, but Turnbull rejects the idea, telling Hart as if they will be followed by a pack of screaming mothers. Then Turnbull promises the passengers that the children will be taken care of. As Jim Maloney and his wife with children steps forward, Turnbull orders that is enough people and tells them to keep back. Jim Maloney demands to let his family through, yet Turnbull pushes him and tells him to stand back. Peter Lubov confronts him about his behavior. Turnbull gets into Lubov's face and tells him to stand back. The latter grabs Turnbull and pins him to the ground, telling Mary to run. A steward frees Turnbull and closes the gate. Turnbull grabs his keys and locks the gate. Later, as Sixth Officer Moody arrives with the two seamen, Turnbull with arms behind his back, watches over the two stewards, who tries to calm and hold back the crowd from rushing up the stairs. Moody asks Turnbull what happened to the Italians, the latter responds that they are "Safely under lock and key". Moody asks if that was really necessary, Turnbull assures him it was best that way. Moody reminds Turnbull not to forget to let them out then, yet Turnbull doesn't acknowledges Moody's command. Mario Sandrini sees the passengers being held down and gets into altercation with Moody. Turnbull unlocks the gate and drags Mario in, where the two seamen grabs and carry Mario away to lock him with Italians, yet the two stewards looses control over the crowd and Turnbull is pushed aside by Lubov. As more passengers rush up the stairs, Turnbull tries to stop them, yet eventually gives up. In the flooding corridors, as Paolo Sandrini is searching for his brother, Turnbull tries to leave the corridors. Paolo stops him and asks if he know where the Italians are locked up, Turnbull asks if he is anxious to join them. Paolo grabs Turnbull and pushes him to the wall, demanding to know where they are located. Turnbull tells him that the they are around that corner, last door at end. As Paolo rushes to save them, Turnbull informs him that he won't get them out, as the door is locked and will stay locked until it hits the ocean bed. Turnbull then leaves the corridors. Notes * Turnbull's name isn't spoken in the mini-series, yet John Kazek's character is credited as "Steward Turnbull". * It is supposed that Turnbull was already there even if we don't see him before the sinking sequence. * Turnbull's fate remains unknown. One doesn't see him on the overturned collapsible. Behind the scenes * Turnbull is obviously named after Tom Turnbull, Titanic's visual effects supervisor. Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-06-26-02h25m37s956.png Vlcsnap-2017-11-17-21h58m14s166.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-23-14h12m11s361.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-23-14h10m54s437.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-26-02h46m29s648.png|Turnbull doesn't give a bit about the locked up Italians Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters